Otro día igual
by Ritsu DSU
Summary: La vida de Kagome es ordinaria. Menos ese día que conoció cierto joven que cambiaría su vida y la haría olvidar aquel amor que ha tenido durante cinco años hacia su primer amor, Inuyasha.


**OTRO DÍA IGUAL**

Una noche más pensando…

¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que estar así?

Odiaba ese sentimiento que creía haber superado.

Odiaba estar al pendiente de sus mensajes.

Odiaba recordarlo cada noche antes de dormir, con la esperanza de que tal vez así lo vería en sus sueños.

Odiaba saber que los de los dos, Inuyasha ya la había superado primero por completo.

Odiaba saber que él empezaba de nuevo una relación con grandes expectativas a futuro.

Odiaba seguir sintiendo algo por él, cinco largos años seguir sintiendo algo por él.

Odiaba haberse quedado atrás con estos sentimientos en su interior.

Se decía así misma que ya no quería una relación amorosa por un largo tiempo. Que ella estaba bien estando sola.

Se decía así misma que no quería enamorarse de nuevo.

Pero para su gran desgracia, aun en el fondo lo seguía amando.

Creía fielmente que tarde o temprano serian de nuevo felices juntos… O al menos eso le gustaba creer.

Pero como deseaba que Dios, el destino, la vida o quien sea que se encargue de eso; que le pusiera de una buena vez a _esa persona_.

 _Esa persona_ que le haga cambiar todas las ideas que pensó anteriormente. _Esa persona_ que le ayude por fin a dejar a tras a su primer amor. _Esa persona_ que le enseñe que sí vale la pena seguir creyendo en el amor. No le importaba si era hombre o mujer, mayor o algo menor que ella, de color o blanco, si era de algún otro lugar. Nada de eso le importaba.

Solo le importaba que la amaran tal y como era. Y ella con todo el amor del mundo haría lo mismo con esa persona.

Pero… ¿Cuándo llegara ese día?

Eso era lo que le agobiaba más, el no saber cuánto tiempo más tendría que esperar.

Se consolaba pensando que no importa cuanto tenga que esperar, con tal de que con ello vuelva a ser feliz. Podría seguir aguantando estos sentimientos nostálgicos por más tiempo con tal de que la próxima vez sea seguro y definitivo.

Con esos pensamientos nostálgicos y esperanzadores decidió dormirse de una vez. Ya mañana seria otro día igual.

O al menos eso creyó…

Al siguiente día se maldecía por haber divagado en sus pensamientos sin percatarse que termino desvelándose.

Ahora por culpa de ello tenía que correr a la escuela y justamente cuando hoy presentaba un examen importante.

No se fijó por donde corría debido al gentío que había, en su carrera término tropezándose y cayendo directamente al suelo. Y lo peor es que había llevado a alguien en su camino para saludar al pavimento.

Al percatarse que no solo ella se había caído, fue ayudar a la persona que había sido la desafortunada en toparse con ella.

-¡No sabe cómo lo siento mucho! ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

Al ver que la persona no le respondía, pensó de inmediato que le soltaría un sinfín de insultos y le diría hasta de lo que se iba a morir. Pero se sorprendió así misma al ver que la persona solo se giró hacia ella y se puso a recoger los papeles tirados en el suelo; ella reacciono al poco tiempo y no dudo en ayudarlo en recoger.

Solo faltaba una hoja y los dos la tocaron al mismo tiempo para recogerla. Fue ahí cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

Cualquiera hubiera pensado que ese era el inicio de su historia de amor.

Menos Kagome. Ella aun no olvidaba que tenía poco tiempo para llegar a la escuela y que si no se apuraba podría lamentarlo el resto del semestre.

Sin más le cedió la hoja a la persona y decidió emprender de nuevo su carrera, pero primero tenía que disculparse una vez más. Haciendo una reverencia, se disculpó y prosiguió a irse, pero la misma persona le detuvo al dar el primer paso.

-No creas que esto se queda así, preciosa. Tendrás que recompensármelo. – Una sonrisa pícara y sarcástica le dirigió esa persona al verla de nuevo a los ojos.

Cualquiera se hubiera sonrojado con esa sonrisa y tales palabras.

Menos Kagome. Ella lo único rojo que tendría en su rostro seria el enojo y frustración de no llegar a tiempo a presentar su examen.

Para ya no perder más tiempo, se soltó de su agarre y saco rápidamente de su mochila un bolígrafo y anoto el número de su celular en el brazo derecho de la persona que la acompaño a saludar el pavimento.

-Envíeme un mensaje para ver de qué manera le puedo recompensar. – Terminado de anotar, guardo de nuevo su pluma e hizo una reverencia de nueva cuenta. – Con su permiso.

Se dispuso a correr hacia su escuela sin dejar que la persona le respondiera algo.

Él al instante noto que no había una doble intención en sus palabras, así que decidió guardar el número de la chica de la cual no llego a saber su nombre, cortesía de ella por no habérselo anotado. Pero no olvidaría esos lindos ojos color chocolate.

Al perderla de vista, sonrió y se dispuso ir hacia su trabajo. No pudo evitar en todo el camino quitar esa sonrisa. Para ser un día igual a los otros, Bankotsu supo que su día no había empezado nada mal.

Pero algo no sabían los dos.

Y eso era que definitivamente ese no sería otro día igual en la vida de ambos. Pues ese mismo día, 'las plegarias de Kagome se escucharon' y ese joven de nombre Bankotsu terminaría bajo los encantos de aquella joven. Y Kagome, bueno, ella sin duda su prioridad son sus estudios. Pero Bankotsu le daría esa alegría a su vida que tanto extrañaba.

Pero bueno, esa es otra historia que tarde que temprano la vida se encargara de que estos dos terminen juntos y totalmente enamorados uno del otro.

" _FIN"_

 **N.A:**

 **¡Hola!**

 **Antes que nada, muchas gracias por haber leído.**

 **Honestamente, esta vez sí traje algo demasiado sencillo. Lo considero más un drabble que un Oneshot. Este escrito lo había realizado creo que hace un año más o menos, pero como no sabía cómo continuarlo decidí dejarlo para mucho después. Y hoy estaba vagando en las carpetas de mi computadora y me encontré de nuevo con este escrito. Y me anime a tratar de darle un final decente y ponerle un fandom. Sin querer el Bankag vino a mi mente a la hora de editarlo. Además, que no quiero que se quede ahí y prefiero mejor compartirlo por aquí.**

 **Sin más, espero que les haya gustado. No es la gran cosa, pero mínimo espero que al leerlo les haya dado un buen momento fugaz.**

 **Sus reviews como siempre son bien recibidos, pues no solo me hacen feliz, sino que siento que me ayudan a mejorar en mi escritura. Así que estaré leyéndolas y respondiendo sus reviews.**

 **Sin más, de nuevo les doy las gracias por leer.**

 **Nos leemos muy pronto.**

 **Bye, bye~!**


End file.
